


Coffee Break

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: What's gotten into Barba?  More like who.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Coffee Break

You stirred your coffee, watching the scene unfold before you: your ADA, Rafael Barba was getting into it with your Captain in her office. Despite the door being shut, you could hear the loud voices. Your partner, Amanda came over along with the newest detective to join the ranks, Kat.

“Does he always seem like he has a law journal stuck up his ass?” Kat asked.

“That’s Barba for ya,” Amanda retorted. “He is very much by the book for the book. Liv is always pushing his buttons.”

“He needs to chill. He’s so wound up,” you replied sipping your coffee.

“He needs to get laid,” Amanda drawled.

You snorted while drinking your coffee which resulted in coffee drops everywhere. You groaned as your crisp white shirt was ruined. You reached over to grab a napkin and started to dab yourself.

The door to Liv’s office swung open and Rafael stormed out. As he stalked by, your eyes met.

“Detective,” Rafael acknowledged curtly. You gave him a tiny smile and nodded in his direction.

***One week later***

Amanda cocked her head as she, you and Kat headed out of One Hogan Place. “Well, he is in a much better mood. Getting that warrant was easy. I thought he would put up more of a stink.”

“Maybe something got to him,” Kat replied. “He heard our case.”

“More like something got under him,” you winked before sauntering ahead. Amanda and Kat stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. “I’m going to get a coffee at the cart,” you continued, not missing a beat.

“Wait - hold up!” Amanda shouted as she jogged up to you.

Kat raised a brow as she followed suit. “Well, that puts a whole new meaning to cafe au’lait - more like coffee au'laid.”

FIN


End file.
